


at some point in time

by choicolatte



Category: GOT7
Genre: 2young rise, M/M, a friends to lovers prompt, dj late hour youngjae, meet cute: apartment mates au, model jinyoung, slow build mutual pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23870518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choicolatte/pseuds/choicolatte
Summary: Jinyoung wonders what his upstairs neighbor, Youngjae, does before coming back to the apartment complex at approximately 6:45am, every time. His curiosity leads to much more than he anticipated, and Youngjae doesn't seem to notice.
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 14
Kudos: 49





	1. 1st encounter

**Author's Note:**

> have you streamed Not By The Moon today? :) if not, do so before reading. if you have, thank you - but also, stream it once more!

Jinyoung didn’t think he would have _this_ much trash accumulated in the apartment. It was still an impressive feat — even for himself — to have finished unpacking _and_ organizing his personal belongings that he chose to bring with him to this newfound start. He didn’t even let Jackson help him one bit; he knew nothing would get done if his best friend even stepped foot into his newly moved in place. Jackson would host a welcome party before Jinyoung can even breathe in the wind coming out of his windows. 

Jinyoung feels proud of his maturity keeping him well balanced, and independent. 

He doesn’t feel it as much this morning, however, when he woke up to such a mess in his tiny yet functional dining area. Mountains of plastic wrappings, ramen boxes, and unimportant papers are stacked messily against a corner. He meant to throw them out with the boxes, but even Jinyoung feels a tad bit lazy to finish the job completely. Besides, no one was there to judge him — that was the only consolation Jinyoung is holding onto now that he has begun living alone. 

Hurriedly he dumps the trash bag in the communal bin in the back of the complex, and wipes his palms against old sweatpants he refused to let go of. Knowing Jinyoung, most of his stuff is old and very well used. Unfortunately, he couldn’t exactly bring back home the outfits he wears for his shoots, but it wasn’t like he’d wear them out on a daily basis. As much as Jinyoung likes modeling, he’d rather lounge around in comfort than dress to the nines 24/7. 

He walks back to his unit on the first floor, a few feet close to the complex entrance. Jinyoung stops for a moment as he hears the delicate chimes of the double doors sing as it is pushed back in. Someone enters, at an ungodly hour of 6:45 in the morning, and Jinyoung is surprised to say the least. He wakes up pretty early during most days only to read a few chapters of a book that Jaebeom forces him to, then searches for modeling gigs he can audition for afterwards. 

The early bird gets the worm, as one would say. It has done him some good, but not enough to warrant his really early mornings. Still, Jinyoung never fails to get up just shy of the sun rising from its slumber. There are too many opportunities to miss, even though his friends have told him to ease it back a little for his own good. 

Jinyoung steps aside as the guy with full black hair and brown strands decorating the top of his head comes in with his bicycle. The man looks a bit flushed with his full cheeks painted a pink hue, and his temples shimmering with sweat. Jinyoung moved in two weeks ago, and has only formally introduced himself to a fragile yet charming old grandmother who lives at the end of the hallway. 

Jinyoung continues to watch him fiddle with the handles of his bicycle in order to further push it inside the building. Looking up, Jinyoung sees the door next to him labeled as the bike room, so before he could think his hands did it for himself. Unlocking the door, Jinyoung waits for the disheveled guy to make his way inside with his bike.He peeks through his short bangs, eyes darting from Jinyoung, and the bike room. A gasp escapes the latter’s mouth ever so softly — maybe it was the morning dew sickness, but Jinyoung hasn’t felt this starstruck in a long while.

Which is saying something — because he has worked with some more known models than him who have definitely looked very attractive to Jinyoung’s standards. Nevertheless, Jackson has always been impressed with his friend’s professional attitude — Jinyoung swore he’d never date within his industry. Too much drama, too much at stake. 

He wishes this guy with a bike was way beyond his league in the modeling agency. He imagines that he’d definitely look good in some outfits he had worn himself before, though. 

“Good morning,” Jinyoung spats out suddenly. The guy lowers his head once more — much to Jinyoung’s disappointment — but doesn’t forget to nod his head in acknowledgement towards him. He reels in his bike into the room, short puffs of exhausted breath coming out of his lips. He is known to be attentive to minor details before, but Jinyoung didn’t pin himself to be so observant of someone’s breathing like this at all. 

He hitches his own breath, the scent of jasmine wafting through the air as the guy passes him by. 

Before he makes his head spin at the calming nature of his presence, Jinyoung shakes his head to keep his mind afloat. He keeps the door open until the guy comes back and holds onto the corner of the door. 

“Hi. Thank you,” he breathes out. Jinyoung suddenly feels worry swimming inside him — what could make him so tired out so early in the morning? Jinyoung didn’t want to budge, the guy was practically pleading to keep the silence in the atmosphere so he can regain his own heart rate. Jinyoung had other reasons to keep his own fast paced beating in check, but he steps to the side once again to let him go. 

“I— I hope you have a good day,” Jinyoung manages to say, a tilt of concern seeping through his words in which he didn’t mean to do so. Did it sound fake? Was it too ironic to say given that Jinyoung had no clue what kind of day he already had prior to seeing him? 

Jinyoung has definitely gone insane. Thinking too much after throwing the trash out, he should have drank his morning coffee first. 

The guy with the glinting brown eyes didn’t seem to reciprocate Jinyoung’s overwhelmed mind, and instead, offers him a small smile. He bows down slightly before trudging his way up the stairs, and presumably to his own apartment. 

Jinyoung continues to watch him, as surreptitiously as he could, to see him safely enter the first unit to the right. You never know, maybe he’d collapse before he can open his door, and Jinyoung didn’t want to miss the opportunity to hold him. To check his pulse, of course, and make sure he’s okay.

Jinyoung sighs, the lightheadedness getting to him from such a small and insignificant encounter. The thought of Jackson witnessing such a sight suddenly muddled Jinyoung with a nightmarish emotion running across his skin. He doesn’t want to hear Jackson complain about his personal non-existent love life for the millionth time. He knows that already, and refuses to believe he actually _needs_ to work on it soon. 

But maybe now, he’s reconsidering that thought.  
  
  
  



	2. 2nd encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> like i said, slow and steady, and not to mention fluffy 2young coming your way ^3^

Stars scatter across the night sky, and the constant whirring of vehicles on the main road keep the city alive. Jinyoung is grateful that the apartment he had found on page 12 on the online listing actually proved to be a place that met his needs. Relatively close to the heart of the city in order for him to be within vicinity of popular modeling shoots, but also not too blaringly near shopping and tourist districts that stay awake in the middle of the night. 

He doesn’t understand why his passion fell under the entertainment industry if he wasn’t so much of a fan of most of its products shown to the world. He’s just not used to it yet, Jinyoung replays in his head. So for right now, he can’t wait to go back to his apartment. Strip himself off of sweaty clothes, take a long and uninterrupted shower, and doze off to sleep with all the lights off. 

Glancing on his watch to check the lateness of the hour, Jinyoung pushes the entrance door open with the other hand. He looks up, rapidly halting in his tracks. A dog the size of a toddler’s stuffed toy rests its paws on the floor, and a man he undeniably has his features etched on his mind stands right next to it. Jinyoung doesn’t recognize the white ball of fur, but he definitely remembers those tresses of hair with brown highlights, and those eyes that never seemed to lose its shine no matter the day. It’s ten minutes past 10 pm. 

“Good evening.” This time, Jinyoung hears him talk first. He had already closed the door behind him, so he probably imagined the wind blowing past the hairs along his arms to provoke such a fluttering feeling within his core. Jinyoung remembers that image of his small smile, but this time the man (quite literally in his dreams a few times since they first met) slowly extends it a little further. He grins cheekily, dimples popping up on either side of his delicate lips. 

Jinyoung gulps as his response. 

“Youngjae, by the way. Choi Youngjae,” he bows down slightly, the bangs above his ounce the slightest bit as he returns his gaze towards an agape Jinyoung. “I don’t think I have introduced myself yet to you.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Jinyoung says quickly. His dazed expression overcomes his subtleness, but the licking sensation around his ankles brings him back to reality. He looks down, the maltese dog enjoying its time getting to know Jinyoung, too. 

“Wow. I’ve never seen Coco take a liking to a stranger so quickly,” Youngjae compliments him, a small laugh escaping his throat. Jinyoung starts to regain control of his ability to speak until he hears an unprecedented sneeze that shook the tiny dog from its own body weight. 

Youngjae gasps, scooping up Coco in his arms as he rubs her tiny nose.. Jinyoung watches his gentle motions, albeit a little guilty being the reason for the dog’s sudden allergy attack. 

“I think you spoke too soon,” Jinyoung offers apologetically. “I swear I showered this morning,” he blurts out a second too late before he can think of how stupid it sounded. 

Youngjae blinks ahead, laughing amicably at his comment. Jinyoung didn’t think it was that funny, but if Youngjae thought so — then by god, Jinyoung can be a comedian tomorrow. 

“I don’t think it’s you…. uh—”

“Jinyoung, sorry. Park Jinyoung.”

“Park Jinyoung-ssi. It’s nice to finally have a name to a face,” Youngjae chirps, extending one hand towards Jinyoung. Coco sits snugly within his other arm, her nose nuzzling against Youngjae’s milky skin. Jinyoung gulps again, reminding himself of the friendly gesture Youngjae is trying to convey. And so he takes it, and shakes his hand not a second longer. 

It was just warm enough to electrify his dull senses. He wants to tell Jackson so badly, but doing so defeats the purpose of him taking care of his love life by himself. Besides, this is only the second time they’ve met, and exchanged names. Jinyoung must really be losing it. 

“Coco just sneezes randomly like that. I haven’t taken her out for a walk in a while, and I was almost not going to either tonight if I hadn’t woken up a moment ago,” Youngjae explains as their hands detach themselves. Jinyoung wishes his wasn’t too sweaty to realize. If it was, Youngjae isn't showing any signs of discomfort. He continued to smile at him. 

Jinyoung is beginning to love the view. 

“It’s pretty late for a walk,” Jinyoung comments, but immediately takes it back in the event it sounded rude for a dog owner to hear. What does he know, he’s never owned a pet in his life. “I mean, I would think so. Unless that’s the trend these days…” 

Youngjae laughs again, and Jinyoung wants nothing more but to loop the sound in the back of his head. Nothing he said was planned out to be comedic in any way, but maybe Youngjae just liked to think of things more carefree than he does. 

“No, you’re right. It is late, but Coco doesn’t mind. The neighborhood is one of the safest in town, so I’m not too worried for the both of us. You recently moved, right?” 

“Yeah, it’s going to be three weeks tomorrow,” Jinyoung recalls. It’s been a whole week since he has seen Youngjae at all, and he was starting to think it was just a rare chance encounter. That Youngjae didn’t really live in the complex, and was just visiting someone — someone that Jinyoung didn’t dare think about his relationship with Youngjae would be. 

If his beloved friends Jackson and Jaebeom only knew of what has been stirring in Jinyoung’s mind the past week, he won’t hear the end of it. Which is one of the reasons why he hasn’t invited them over just yet. Jinyoung had to know if Youngjae was just a figment of his imagination, and if he really needed to get out of his comfort zone in the dating scene at 25 years old. 

Lo and behold, Youngjae proved him wrong right at this moment. And his sneezing dog. 

It was Coco’s third sneeze in a row, and Jinyoung is growing anxious. Was it really just a dog tale sign that she did not approve of Jinyoung’s presence? Youngjae is beginning to look worried as well, but his ears perk up and his eyes immediately find Jinyoung’s surprised ones. 

“Oh, Jinyoung-ssi, it is you!” 

“Oh,” Jinyoung wants to sound just as enthused at the revelation, but a heavy brick just got dumped at his insides. If he learned anything from Jaebeom and his cats, it’s that if the pet shows any signs of dislike towards you, then you definitely do not stand a chance towards the owner anymore. 

“No, no. Don’t take it too personally! I think it’s just the perfume you are wearing. Coco is sensitive to strong fragrances, which is why I stick to natural smelling scents to keep her from sneezing too much,” Youngjae explains which suddenly makes more sense to Jinyoung. His shoot today was for a perfume brand, and the photographers wittily thought that the models should try on the scent before posing for the pictures. A sense of realism and immersion, they had told them. 

Jinyoung didn’t even notice he still smelled of the fragrance, he was too caught up on the thought of returning to his abode, and washing off the sweat from his old clothes instead. 

“In that case, I’ll make sure not to wear too much of it next time for you, Coco,” Jinyoung says, a slight pat on the panting dog’s head. He maintains his distance so as to not disrupt the dog’s overstimulated nose any longer. 

“I personally think you suit it well, though,” Youngjae offers in consolation, a bright smile still adorning the smooth canvas of his face. Jinyoung immediately brings a hand to his mouth to stifle an embarrassed laugh. He had nothing to say to his compliment, rather, something to just ease the awkward tension in the air, perhaps? Jinyoung doesn’t want to dwell on it too much; after all, he didn’t want this to be their second and last encounter. 

“Anyway, Jinyoung-ssi, I don’t want to keep you from resting. I’m sure you had a long day,” Youngjae tells him. He sets Coco down back on the floor, and she seems to return to normal by sniffing around her. She makes it a point to avoid Jinyoung’s general direction. Youngjae moves a little closer to the door entrance, waving towards Jinyoung. “I’ll see you next time, yeah?” 

“Yeah, of course. See you,” Jinyoung composes himself. He cards his fingers through hair that’s been exposed to a can of hairspray this morning; it was stiff and slick at the same time. He regrets doing so as he discreetly wipes away the excess product on the palm of his hand onto the back of his pants. “Enjoy your walk with Coco, Youngjae-ssi. Be safe out there.” 

“Will do, sir,” Youngjae chuckles again, waving a final goodbye as he pulls the door and the wind chimes echo throughout the night. Youngjae looks back fleetingly, but Jinyoung wasn’t able to catch a glimpse of his eyes that quick. 

He wants to say more, asks more about Youngjae and his dog. What else is Coco allergic to, what is Youngjae allergic to himself? And, more importantly, why is he thinking about these silly questions? 

A buzz interrupts his thoughts, and Jinyoung picks up the phone with a lazy groan of a hello. It’s Jackson’s pretend snark coming out of the speakers, something about being upset for not being invited over.

“It’s been, like, a year since I’ve seen you, Jinyoung. Did you find a new best friend in your new neighborhood?” Jinyoung can feel Jackson’s pout on the other end. The former sighs into the mic, but a smile creeps up on his face as he thinks of Youngjae waving goodbye, laughing at his non-jokes. 

“Is that a yes, Park Jinyoung?” Jackson says in fake shock. “I can hear you smiling like a school boy.” 

“Shut up, Seun-ah,” Jinyoung is quick with his wits when it comes to friends he’s known for so long. “You know nobody can replace you.” 

“Damn straight, Jinyoungie,” Jackson answers back proudly. “But seriously, when can I come over? I make a great housewarming present. Me, I’m the present.” 

“You can come over tomorrow if you’re free,” Jinyoung relays. “I’m done with my shoots for the week. Bring Jaebeom hyung if you want,” he adds in afterthought. 

“Wait, seriously? All of a sudden, you’re so willing to have us there? What’s up, really, Jinyoung?” Jackson teases. 

“Nothing. Didn’t you want to be here? I can take back my invite, you know. It’s my apartment.”

“We’ll be there by lunchtime. Love you, Jinyoung!” 

Jinyoung sighs with familiarity, actually relieved and a bit excited to see his friends again. “Love you too, Seun-ah. I’ll see you.” With a sudden ounce of bravery emanating from his chest, Jinyoung prepares himself to _maybe_ talk about Youngjae to the both of them. Since he seems to be real now, Jinyoung thinks.

He really wants to be sure. In any case, he'll remember to wear the perfume in moderation once he gets his freebie from the shoot. He didn't even like rose fragrances before this, but he may as well get used to it himself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments are always appreciated :) thank you for reading, let's revive the 2young tag my dudes. haha.


	3. 3rd encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one became a little longer than expected... but for good reason? heh
> 
> let me dedicate this chapter to @wanggayparkgay for being so nice and lovely about this 2young fic from the beginning! here's some more content for you, love :'3

Jaebeom doesn’t understand his friend’s career choice for quite some time now. Out of the immediate three of them as friends, Jinyoung is usually the first person to vote staying in to watch a movie or play board games instead of checking out the latest nightlife spot within the city. His aspiring model pal _chooses_ not to interact with people if it were up to him — wherein his whole job consists of being surrounded by them. 

Nevertheless, if you convince Jinyoung hard enough, he’d eventually budge and actually make himself out as the star of the show, the crowd stopper, the ladies’ man — however tiny their chances would be to get at him, sadly. 

Even Jackson is surprised at the amount of people Jinyoung recognized at the dance floor. Considering it being a Saturday night, the place is packed with wannabes, and the usuals. Jinyoung and his friends fall in between being that he just moved to the neighboring city, and his two friends preferring house parties. But Jackson insisted it was a special occasion for his old friend, a new place and a blossoming career warranted such a grandiose celebration after all. 

“You doin’ good, Jinyoungie?” Jackson asks him once the attention has settled down. They have only been here for an hour, but Jinyoung had already worked up the sweat catching up with some of his co-models from previous shoots, and people who recognized him from his budding Instagram account (that he rarely updates, by the way). 

“You’re really killing it out there,” Jaebeom points out with a nudge to his shoulder. “Finally easing into the lifestyle you were meant to have,” he adds with a smirk. 

“It’s called networking,” Jinyoung corrects him, pushing his sweaty bangs out of his face. He wasn’t even dancing on the multicolored floor as people kept passing him by, and dragging his arm with them for a quick hello. It didn’t seem like they minded, and Jinyoung was tipsy enough to come off a little braver and more outgoing than usual — in which his company definitely enjoyed. 

Jinyoung felt proud of himself for buying new sets of clothes with his paycheck from a week ago. With the help of Jackson’s eye for fashion, and Jinyoung’s own meticulous judgment in spending he was able to cop a good amount of clothes that upgraded his closet on a whole other level. He allowed himself to feel good about this change, and the beaming attention from his “peers.” 

The brick feeling in his stomach doesn’t seem to completely leave him, and Jinyoung avoids pondering over why. 

So he accepts the offer of some liquor on the rocks, a jelly shot with no chaser, and a bottle of champagne courtesy of Jackson. Jaebeom was hesitant in enabling this behavior for so long as he hasn’t seen Jinyoung shitfaced since college, but the way he is laughing with no care in the world seems to be doing some good on his spirits. Jaebeom lets it be, and takes a few glasses for himself as well. 

The night was still young, and the music continues to blare right into their ears. It reverberates against the walls, bouncing back to the rhythm of people’s feet dancing on the ever changing colors of the dance floor. The smell of alcohol became indulgent and seductive to Jinyoung’s senses, pushing him to bring his two friends to embarrass each other on the dance platform. 

Jinyoung doesn’t need to think hard tonight, he just needs to dance. And drink some more. 

Until he doesn’t anymore, and Jinyoung wakes up with a panic in his chest. 

The first thing he sees is his shirt unbuttoned half way through, and his pants nowhere to be found. Jinyoung has never, in his whole life, imagined he’d wake up in a situation remotely looking like where he is now. 

His head is pounding, and his throat is parched to the tip of his tongue. He feels restless, anxious, and unbelieving of how he got here. Craning his head to the side, Jinyoung braces himself to find someone he is not familiar with at all, and suddenly every possible scenario plays on a loop in his head. 

Nothing is making sense in his brain, so his mind has to compensate in logically piecing fragmented memories of last night together in order to make him understand how he could have been so reckless in — 

No one was there. And the interior looks oddly familiar instead. 

Jinyoung jolts up, frantically looking around him to make sure his mind was not playing tricks, and he was right. He’s unironically _been_ in this room before. He knowingly searches for a desk on the side, complete with a desktop and a mixing board of all sizes. He locates his pants neatly folded on the chair, his phone and wallet placed on top. 

“Jinyoung, I’m coming in.” 

The voice he knew well enough. Jaebeom enters the room with a slight peek, realizes Jinyoung’s awake and dazed expression, and lets himself in. He is dressed in house clothes, his hair still damp from a shower, probably. 

Jaebeom walks a little closer to the bed as he offers Jinyoung a granola bar. 

Jinyoung stares at Jaebeom’s hand for a second, and then at Jaebeom. Not saying anything. Refusing to be the first person to ask. 

Jaebeom reciprocates his confusion. “What? You think I’m going to hand you breakfast in bed type of shit? You know how we live here, Jinyoung.”

“That’s.. That’s not…”

“Unless you want one of Jackson’s green smoothies, he’s about to make some in about—”

“I’m okay, Jaebeom,” Jinyoung snaps quietly, pinching his forehead where most of the tension was packed. 

Recognizing the tone in Jinyoung’s voice, Jaebeom retreats his offer of food and shrugs his shoulders as a form of apology. Before he can say something, Jinyoung looks up apologetically instead, “I’m sorry. I just — I don’t remember much from last night, and was a little shaken up this morning. Did I do anything embarrassing?” 

“You were honestly fine until we had to leave the club,” Jaebeom eases back into conversation. He sits on the edge of the bed perpendicular to Jinyoung, placing the granola bar on the sheets. “You were mumbling about a phone number you never got, and you kept insisting to go back to your apartment but Jackson and I decided to let you sleep in with us.” 

“A phone number?” Jinyoung asks out loud, but the pounding in his head prevents him from deducing any more clues from Jaebeom’s information. Instead, he requests for his phone which the older one complies with, letting him know that he’ll be hanging out in the living room. 

Jinyoung taps to his home screen, and immediately sees three missed calls from his agency, and five text messages from his individual manager. They found him a big shoot last minute, and the company liked his portfolio enough to bring him in with the other models later in the day. Jinyoung rereads the text: call time is at 9:30 am. 

Jinyoung’s eyes find the time on his phone. It read 6:42 am. 

What happens next is a montage of images in Jinyoung’s head, but he manages to freshen up his face and put his clothes back on before heading out the door. Not having the time to explain, Jaebeom just waves goodbye with Jackson just about to exit his bedroom. If there was one other thing that Jinyoung is proud of himself with his job is that he’s always punctual, and never saying no. 

He even forgot to bring the granola bar with him. 

Not when you’re still a fresh face in the scene, there is no opportunity too absurd for him to decline, and one that he needed to show up to after a hard night of drinking shouldn’t be an exception. It means something else if his agency chose him to be part of the shoot, and Jinyoung won’t forgive himself if he doesn’t meet the cut. 

Traffic was almost non-existent on a Sunday morning, so Jinyoung was able to grab a taxi and zoom to his apartment in record time. He needed at least 45 minutes to get himself showered, and not smelling of a crowded bar on a weekend night. His growling stomach needed to wait if he still had time to spare. 

The chimes above the door rang through Jinyoung’s ears annoyingly, for the first time ever. He doesn’t remember if he stocked up on ibuprofen in his medicinal cabinet, so he just needed to brave the whole day with a stricken smile and hope for his weak body not to falter him. 

Jinyoung was able to catch the time on his phone for the second time, 7:31 am. If it weren’t for his hangover headache, he would be able to accomplish the impossible within the nick of time, but Jinyoung was reckless. And it’s starting to deter him from going to clubs at all within the next three months, tops. 

“Jinyoung-ssi, good morning!” Youngjae’s voice ushers him out of his anxious trance. Jinyoung looks up at the stairs as Youngjae descends with a plastic bag on one hand. 

“Good to see you today,” Youngjae continues, a cheerful smile greeting Jinyoung’s hazy mind. 

A sense of anticipation seeps within him, but Jinyoung is too preoccupied with his situation at hand to fully give his attention to Youngjae. He doesn’t deny smiling effortlessly back as they have been greeting each other in passing the past couple of days. Nothing more than an exchange of a hand or a laugh which Jinyoung isn’t complaining about — there’s just something about Youngjae that renders his quick witted nature useless and unnerving. At least Youngjae keeps acknowledging him despite this. 

But today wasn’t a good time, and Jinyoung feels bad for passing on an opportunity to actually hold a substantial conversation with his attractive upstairs neighbor. 

Youngjae stops at the end of the staircase, leaning his trash bag to the side as he examines Jinyoung’s appearance. He suddenly feels the warmth emanating from his cheeks as he notes the elegant suit adorning Jinyoung’s upper body, and the sleek yet wrinkled pants to match. Jinyoung’s hair was untamed from the wind as he got out of the cab, so it didn’t help with Youngjae’s imagination running wild. 

“Oh, um — wild Saturday night?” Youngjae asks awkwardly, fleeting his gaze anywhere but Jinyoung. 

“Something like that. I regret it, though, my head hurts like hell,” Jinyoung honestly lets out, not really wanting to put a filter to his emotions at the moment. 

“I’m really sorry, Youngjae. I really want to talk with you more, but I’m kind of running late for work.” Jinyoung doesn’t recognize the drop in honorifics, as he offers a sheepish smile, unknowing of Youngjae’s assumption to his night out still. “It was nice seeing you this morning, please enjoy the rest of your Sunday.” With that, Jinyoung finds his way to his apartment, and starts the fastest marathon since his college track and field days. 

Youngjae sighs, remembers that he went downstairs for a reason other than be disappointed. He throws his trash in the communal bin in the back, and hurries himself to his apartment. His frown doesn’t leave his face, even when Coco starts licking at his ankles once returning home for the short trip. 

“Why the long face?” Yugyeom asks with a chuckle, his long legs draped along Youngjae’s already compact couch. Dalkyum jumps off of his owner’s lap and runs towards Youngjae’s presence instead, competing with Coco’s adoration from her own. 

“I saw him when I went down,” Youngjae sulks. He gives the two dogs some scruffy pets atop their heads, and proceeds to wash his hands in the kitchen sink.

“And you’re sad about that?” Yugyeom responds, a little bewildered. Youngjae rarely interacts with his neighbors in the apartment complex, mainly because he was a homebody if he wasn’t at work. Jinyoung was just always there at the right time, and Youngjae hadn’t felt that much anticipation in his stomach if he were to see him whenever he’s out. 

“He was wearing a suit, Gyeomie. And he looked like he had a nasty hangover too.” The more Youngjae described him, the less his hopes were brought up by getting more out of his and Jinyoung’s small talks in the hallway. He’s known Jinyoung for almost a month now, and just like any other attempts he’s had in making friends around the block, nothing beyond exchanging greetings ever happened between the two of them yet. 

“Oooh, lover boy was getting some action without you, hyung,” Yugyeom cackles, and he prepares himself from a reactive punch by the older, but Youngjae stays still. He watches him pout even more, and Yugyeom feels the guilt punch him in the stomach instead. 

“C’mon, Youngjae hyung. We don’t know what happened, let’s not jump into conclusions.” The two dogs went back to playing with each other, and Yugyeom watched them with happy eyes. “You really just need to man up, and ask the guy out.” 

“And what if he _is_ seeing someone, and I just embarrass myself even more?” Youngjae exasperates, turning his back to get food for himself in the fridge. He was off of work this morning as the radio station invited over a couple of guest DJs. Youngjae was offered to stay if he wanted, but Yugyeom was in town for a couple of days, and they haven’t really seen each other since the guy moved back to his hometown after graduating. 

Yugyeom had lots of stories to tell from his hometown, and the backstory of his new puppy, Dalkyum. He had been listening to Youngjae’s radio segment if he stayed up late enough, and Youngjae tries to reprimand him for it but he secretly feels grateful for his longtime friend’s support of his beloved career. 

“You play the sleepiest songs I’ve ever heard, hyung,” Yugyeom whined at some point, and Youngjae was about to retaliate with his infamous shoulder punches until the younger retracts his statement. “That’s a good thing! It fits the vibes at one in the morning!” 

Apart from that, all that Youngjae could possibly talk about is the new guy downstairs, and how fitting he is within Youngjae’s fantasy. Tall, a sickening jawline, hair so soft you can fall asleep into it, and a face he had definitely swooned over during his daytime sleep. 

“You really wouldn’t know about his love life, or anything about him for that matter, if you don’t ask,” Yugyeom counters, and he has a point. “You don’t even need to jump right into the big question, hyung. Just ask him out for coffee or something — that should be normal, right?” 

“Right,” Youngjae lies through his teeth, biting his bottom lip with a hopeless shiver. He takes out the homemade soup Yugyeom’s mom had packed for him to give to her favorite son from another family. He had already eaten half of the content, and Youngjae’s mood depleted completely for him to whip something up to eat for breakfast. 

“Really, my mom’s soup again? Let’s go out to eat, hyung,” Yugyeom sits up to express the disgust on his face towards Youngjae’s choice of food. “Your treat again!” 

Youngjae was _this_ close to arguing why he had to pay for food the nth time if Yugyeom was the one making more money with his dance studio until an idea pops in his head. He doesn’t answer Yugyeom’s pressing questions as he grabs a sticky note and a random sharpie in his room. 

Youngjae may not be good with his physical expressions, but when he doesn’t have to show his face on the radio it helps a lot. He’s practiced saying the right words for almost two years now, and knowing when to transition from talking to letting the music speak for itself. Youngjae can translate this skill to somewhere completely different, right? 

“Yugyeom-ah, I’ll be right back,” Youngjae says behind him, a container of heated up soup with a sticky note on top of the lid rests warmly between his hands. 

Youngjae was only supposed to drop it off in front of his door, a delivery without needing a signature. He just needed Jinyoung to accept it, and hopefully heals his hangover even just a little bit. Jinyoung wasn’t supposed to open the door the moment Youngjae was about to place it on the floor. 

“Youngjae?” Jinyoung asks in complete astonishment. Youngjae cringes, nothing about this screams hiding your physical expression. He is way too vulnerable to talk, but he couldn’t just leave without saying something. He looks up slowly, eyes slightly widening at the difference in Jinyoung’s appearance from only less than an hour ago. 

“H-hi, Jinyoung hyung,” Youngjae tests out the alternative honorific, assuming that Jinyoung was a little bit older than him. Jinyoung didn’t budge, only waits for Youngjae to finish talking. He’s still surprised, but a shy smile begins to etch on his face. Youngjae’s face feels hot, and his warm hands heating up the container feels like it’s about to slip any minute now. So, he pushes it into Jinyoung’s chest, his expensive looking blazer wrinkling in the process.

“Ah, sorry! I didn’t mean to ruin your shirt,” Youngjae backfires, stepping back a bit but almost losing his footing. Jinyoung grabs ahold of Youngjae’s arm, steadying him in place. The older smells fresh, and minty — a complete 180 from his ragged look this morning. Youngjae inhales a familiar scent, roses seeming to bloom around them. He continues to be tongue tied. 

Jinyoung looks at the container in between them, the sticky note laid out in front of him to read. He quirks an eyebrow, and gives Youngjae a questioning yet approachable look. “You’re fine. Is this for me?”

“Yes. It is. Yes, um—” Youngjae shakes himself awake. “You mentioned you weren’t feeling well. I have some soup my friend’s mom made for me, and I already had half of it last night. I thought you’d like to have some before you leave for work, it might ease your headache. Or something.” 

“Oh, Youngjae. That’s… so sweet of you,” Jinyoung mutters, taking the container of soup away from him. Their fingertips brush, and Youngjae feels his heart pounding loud in his ears. “Are you sure you want me to have all of it?” 

“Of course,” Youngjae manages to respond quickly, brushing his bangs away from his face. He wants to hide, sure, but he feels impolite if he continues to avoid Jinyoung’s gaze. “It’s really, really good. I reheated it for you already, but feel free to warm it up even more.” 

“Thank you,” Jinyoung sincerely relays. “I have a bowl to use. Let me transfer it over so I can hand you back your container.”

“It’s okay!” Youngjae hurriedly assures, waving his hands dismissively. “I know you’re busy, so you can always bring it back to me whenever. I’m just a floor away from you,” Youngjae chuckles, his shoulders finally relaxing a bit. “I’m the apartment to the first right.” 

“I know,” Jinyoung blurts out. “I mean, I’ll keep it in mind.” 

“I wrote my number on the note just in case I’m not home either,” Youngjae points out, his pouty lips going the direction of the note. Jinyoung chuckles heartily at the cute expression. “I see that,” the older confirms. 

They stay looking at each other for a few second. Jinyoung continues to smile, his eyes almost crescent like in his unprecedented gratitude towards Youngjae. 

On the other hand, the younger couldn’t bare to look any longer until he bursts in a scream of admiration. “I better let you be then, Jinyoung hyung,” Youngjae tells him. “Please enjoy the soup!” 

“Oh — okay, see you. Youngjae.” 

Youngjae sprints back up to his apartment, his heart beat racing against time. A smile shines bright on his face, and Yugyeom doesn’t even question why his friend basically gave up food that his mom made. He knew it was a first for his friend, and for that he offered to treat them to breakfast instead. 

Jinyoung had just enough time to spare to eat some of the soup. He keeps the sticky note attached to his fridge, not before saving Youngjae’s phone number on his phone. He feels accomplished for some reason, but having the soup in his stomach eased enough of the pain in his temples. Actually, seeing Youngjae in front of his door was enough medicine for him. He had a box full of ibuprofen in his bathroom cabinet, but Jinyoung ignored it completely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and feedback are always very much appreciated. thank you for reading 'til here so far <3


	4. 4th sort of encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> park jinyoung for tom ford red lipstick is peak devastation

Jinyoung woke up to a surplus of notifications on his phone. It was mostly Jackson letting him know of the increase in follower count he gained on Instagram in a span of a few days.

Jinyoung doesn’t check his social media accounts too often in which he’s been told to do the opposite by his manager. As a model, he should establish a constant influential presence online, they had advised him strongly. He has given his password to the social team so they can take care of it themselves, but Jinyoung is beginning to think that it probably makes him look standoffish, and even a little snobby. Not only to the staff that helps with promotions, but to people who truly admire him for his work. 

So he had decided to take back most of the responsibility on his profiles — they didn’t need to brief him too much about the things he can post, Jinyoung looked to be the type to know anyway. He logged into Instagram, but had his notifications completely off. He’s scrolled down the comments on a few of his recent selfies that were not pictures from shoots, and they were generally well-received feedback. 

He was relieved, for the most part, that people actually like what he does. It was surreal to see common usernames keep up with his posts under the comment section, and he debated whether or not to reply. Knowing that it would just get him more attention that he was not ready for at all, he opted to like as many comments as he can for now. 

Due to his active online activity, a lot of his new fans have gained him traction. Not to mention the recent shoot he did with the newly launched Tom Ford lipsticks, he (and his lips) were definitely a fan favorite. His manager suggested posting his own selfie wearing the lipstick, or just holding it in his hand. Jinyoung thought he should just take it a step farther, and take a video of himself putting the lipstick on. 

Jackson was personally impressed by the charm he held doing so, as per his eighth message on Jinyoung’s phone. 

He replied with a thumbs up emoticon, not really wanting to talk about his online fame. He understands how his friend is, always supportive and never not in the mood to celebrate even the littlest things. Jinyoung appreciates that positivity in his life, and it balances out with the mellow attitude of their other friend, Jaebeom. He didn’t get any message from him, and since he lives with Jackson it was for sure that he heard the news from the Hong Kong born man himself. Jaebeom was even more controversial than them, even, blocking out the comment section on both of his Instagram profiles. It ruins the statement he’s trying to make with his posts, Jinyoung remembers Jaebeom telling him the explanation. Sure, maybe that’s where they kind of differ a little. 

Jinyoung goes about his day off just lounging in the apartment. Well deserved on his end for the past couple of weeks have consisted of mixer nights, agency meetings, and important big name shoots that led to Jinyoung’s popularity increase. He revels in the silky material of the pajamas he bought himself as a gift just a week ago. It didn’t quite match the aesthetic of his simple, cream colored wall of the apartment, but Jinyoung didn’t mind. He likes living lowkey within the city, and even if he blows up as a model, Jinyoung would probably opt to live modestly still. What is there to do in a big house if it’s just him, right?

He didn’t like that idea sitting in his stomach. Jinyoung shakes it off his mind, and decides to take a long, cold shower instead. 

He hears the buzzing of his phone on the coffee table, and Jinyoung picks it up promptly. His hair is damp and smelled of mint from the shower, as his body cools down from the temperature of the water. He hears Jackson’s shrill voice of excitement on the other end, and this time Jinyoung can’t help but smile in his own solitude. 

“At this rate, Jinyoungie, you’re gonna surpass my social media influence.”

“Please, Jackson. Don’t call it that,” Jinyoung groans. He won’t ever get used to the lifestyle of his career, but he is trying. “It feels overwhelming.” 

“It’s just starting,” Jackson reminds him. “So, don’t be jaded or too comfortable about the idea of having thousands of followers. It’s not all pretty.” There was a serious edge with his last sentence, and Jinyoung picks up on Jackson’s tone. He knows this, but it’s reassuring that a friend with a similar predicament is looking after him. 

“I don’t ever not think about that, Jackson. I’m always careful.” 

“Well, that’s also a problem, Jinyoung. You should enjoy it when you can, you know?” 

They continue catching up on some stories since the last time they hung out was the night they partied. Jinyoung remembers pieces of the night, and the morning after when he had to literally rush himself to a shoot. It doesn’t seem that long ago, but the exposure he has gotten due to that one shoot just came out of nowhere. 

“What was in that soup that made everything work out for you, I wonder?” Jackson ponders out loud, and Jinyoung rolls his eyes in exasperation. Before he cuts him off, Jackson continues: “Oh, I know! The kid has a huge, fat crush on our Jinyoungie.”

“Jackson,” Jinyoung continues to sigh, with his friend’s choice of words not sitting well with him. “He was being nice, and attentive to what I said. I owe him one, still. I haven’t returned the container yet.” 

“Maybe give it back with an invitation to eat out? You can use your influence to get two seats at a fancy restaurant nearby.” 

“Jackson.”

“Sorry,” Jackson quips in a small voice, but his enthused demeanor bounces back. “But this doesn’t mean you shouldn’t do something in return! From what you’ve told us, no matter how miniscule the details are, Youngjae seems like he’d be good for you.” 

“On what grounds?” Jinyoung laughs. “I don’t even know what he does for a living.” 

“So? Should it matter? He makes you unexpectedly happy, doesn’t he?” Jackson points out. 

Jinyoung exhales out of his nose, his lips in a thin line trying to keep collected due to Jackson’s incessant teasing. Okay, he should be honest with himself: _yes_ , Youngjae is someone he is attracted to. And _yes_ , the times they have talked in the hallway like a damn high school scene has uplifted Jinyoung’s mood throughout the duration of those days. But to conclude he is good for Jinyoung, and fantasize about him in ways unspeakable? Jinyoung feels filthy. 

“I’m gonna assume that you died of realizing your feelings for him since you’re not berating me anymore,” Jackson says on the other end with a knowing tone.

“I don’t have _feelings_ for him, Jackson. I just think he’s cute,” Jinyoung admits with his teeth on his bottom lip. He hates saying it out loud but his mind has been clouded with images of the boy ever since they had seen each other last. If he really had to spit it out, he missed hearing Youngjae laugh, and Jinyoung really wants to talk to him more than awkward exchanges during different hours of the day. 

“And that’s why you fail in the very subject you need to improve on, and that is understanding your feelings for someone,” Jackson concludes. “I won’t talk about it any further, I don’t want you to avoid me for a week.” 

“Thanks, Seun-ah,” Jinyoung says sardonically, but actually glad of his friend’s understanding. “Oh, before you go, I need some advice.” 

“What’s up?” 

“How long should I run for in the morning?” Jinyoung asks curiously, wanting the real and trusted advice of his gym trainer friend. Jackson has asked him many a times to come train at his gym but Jinyoung had to decline for a number of reasons: 1) it’s too long of a train ride to get there, and 2) he doesn’t appreciate people ogling at each other without consent, and it happens too many times at a place like the gym. He doesn’t know how Jackson tolerates the implicit behaviors, but he knows his friend can take care of himself well. 

“Less than an hour should be fine. You shouldn’t stress your body out too much, and make sure you stretch before you even think about running your own marathon,” Jackson tells him simply. “Are you sure you don’t want to join my gym? I’ll give you a special 50% discount to compensate for your train ticket.” 

“And be in the presence of other people’s hormones and sweat? I’d rather run in the jungle, Jackson,” Jinyoung answers back as he feels his friend’s pout coming on. “You know I prefer my privacy over anything, Seun-ah. And I wake up early anyway, I might as well make use of that time doing something productive.” 

“Alright, I understand,” Jackson resigns. “But I’ve managed to let Jaebeom hyung train with me at least once a week, so that’s a feat I can be proud of between the three of us.”

“That it is, Seun-ah.” Jinyoung soon ends the call, looking at his phone as he taps on the Instagram app. He’s thinking of one thing only, and his fingers are dangerously close in searching the words on the bar. He feels like he’s violating his privacy, but this is a public space for God’s sake. He should man it up, and just try. 

So he searches for Youngjae’s name, and one account pops up. His heart drops midway down his torso, anticipating his next move. Jinyoung squints his eyes to see if the profile picture resembles the Youngjae he knows, and he sees that flashy smile and eyes crinkling like the crescent moon in happiness. He has a peace sign up, and a part of his face is hiding behind a recording mic. 

Jinyoung quirks an eyebrow, deciphering the two letter word that is attached on the pop filter of the microphone. “DJ.” 

His breath is caught in his throat as he clicks on the Instagram account, all hope lost when he doesn’t see any available posts on the profile. Youngjae has his account on private. Jinyoung feels a little disappointed, even sensing jealousy creep upon him knowing that the 300+ followers of his are able to see what he decides to put out there. 

Jinyoung tries to clear his searches, but he stares at the profile picture for long. This is as much interaction he’s had with Youngjae in a week. His eyes trail down to the biography, and he reads out a time slot: 1:30am-6:30am. Jinyoung continues to read the rest of what Youngjae has written, and apparently he’s saying to tune in during that time for his Late Hour segment at a radio station Jinyoung has listened to a couple of times. 

So, one question about Youngjae is answered. Still, Jinyoung thinks this isn’t the right way to further the communication he has with Youngjae— he should at least ask about his socials in person first, right? Pretend he didn’t tap his name on the keyboard himself, and contemplated on hitting the “request” button for a good ten minutes. But when will he see Youngjae again if not the certain times they pass by each other? 

“His phone number,” Jinyoung breathes out, remembering the sticky note on his refrigerator door (even though the first thing he did was save the number anyway). He begins to strategize, not wanting to overwhelm his emotions nor Youngjae if he did start acting upon what he truly feels. It was only six in the evening, and Jinyoung desperately wants to listen to Youngjae’s segment when it begins at one. 

Jinyoung tries to busy himself in the apartment, even taking a nap in between so he had the energy to wake up before the segment started. He closes his eyes, nervous anticipation bubbling in him for reasons he couldn’t understand. Maybe because he’ll finally hear Youngjae speak again? And this time, he can _actually_ hear him, and listen to what he wants to say. And what music he likes to listen to or share to his viewers. And what were his listeners like, what kind of radio host Youngjae makes himself out to be? Jinyoung bets on him talking about music, and perhaps analyzing lyrics he personally loves. Jinyoung can’t contain his excitement, but the drowsiness in his eyes win over him in a few minutes. 

He wakes up just before the sun rises. He missed the beginning of Youngjae’s radio segment. 

Jinyoung tries to wake up his senses immediately, silently cursing him out for not waking up at the right time. Well, it was already the next morning, and he did have plans to start running today. He splashes cold water on his face before putting on some old shirt and sweatpants. With a quick ribbon tie on his sneakers, Jinyoung sprints out of his apartment. He fumbles with the tangled earphones in his hand (next paycheck, he’ll _have_ to get wireless) and clumsily connects it to his phone. His nervous hands search for the radio station online, and as he got the right frequency he unplugs the world, and listens in. 

Jinyoung begins to run, the nostalgia from his college sports days easing him into a steady pace. It was already six in the morning, so Jinyoung only had 30 minutes left to tune in. The song was familiar, but not necessarily one he can name the title of. He’ll have to ask Youngjae about that later, however for now, he prepares himself for what’s to come next. 

“And that wraps up my playlist for today, ladies and gentlemen. I hope it brought a certain calmness to your ears while tuning in to my segment,” Youngjae’s clear voice announces. Jinyoung smiles, head caught down on the pavement.

“I have a few more songs that hopefully will wake up some of our listeners who are just about ready to start their day — good morning to all of you, yes it just hit 6 a.m. If you just started tuning it, thank you so much for your presence here in this fine morning, this is still DJ Late Hour Youngjae finishing up his segment in a couple of minutes.” 

Jinyoung’s face muscle strain by the way he is smiling so wide at what he’s hearing. He couldn’t believe that a radio show can liven up his spirits, let alone Youngjae’s professional sounding demeanor. His words were enunciated so delicately, and yet his words flow like they were meant to be said in such a way. It was a simple greeting to listeners tuning in from across the nation, but Jinyoung felt like it was addressed to him and him only. 

“And like every other day of the week here at Late Hour with Youngjae, I have compiled some messages our loyal listeners have sent in for me to read aloud to the nation,” Youngjae explains which piques Jinyoung’s interest. 

“If I’m being honest, I thought this part of my show wouldn’t be received very well as some of my listeners tune in to fall asleep at the beginning, and others are just about to wake up to a new days. So, having people send in a message seemed risky and unwelcoming, but it’s been a few months since I started doing this and the responses have been so great!”

Youngjae begins reading off some shoutout by a lady, dedicating it to her grandkids on the other side of town. Jinyoung warms up to the thought of Youngjae giving people a chance to say something to those they are too afraid to confront in person. The radio show may be an outdated source of media, but Youngjae doesn’t seem to mind. In fact, the way he reads out each and every message sounds so genuine and enthusiastic. As if he is always curious as to what people have to say every time, and Jinyoung finds himself so immersed in other people’s stories through Youngjae’s soothing and clear voice. It was heavenly. 

Before you know it, it was 20 minutes past six, and Jinyoung recalls that Youngjae’s segment ends in ten minutes. He was nearing the last lap of his run, too, so he continues to push through as he listens on. 

“And as always, as I promise my lovely listeners that before I end my segment, and have our boy DJ Bammie ease us into a productive morning with his interesting choices of music,” Youngjae laughs heartily into the mic, and someone’s voice echoes in the background. “Yes, if you heard someone whining, it is the one and only DJ Bammie right next to me, eagerly waiting for me to finish.” They banter for a few more moments until Youngjae clears his throat and continues, 

“Okay, like I was saying, I have my own message to share for this morning! Since almost everyone sent in something they were looking forward to for today, and tomorrow, I guess I should say the same,” he pauses for a second. “My baby girl, Coco, who is my dog if you haven’t yet heard me talk about him a hundred times — it’s her birthday today! Of course, I go back home when most of the people are going to work, so I will probably celebrate it with her in the afternoon when I wake up. But yes, Coco I know you cannot listen to Dad right now, but I wish you a happy birthday and a long life to live together!” 

Jinyoung stops in his tracks, his breath already ragged and his knees almost giving up on him. He only had a few blocks left until he was back in the apartment, so he sprints his way to the complex with the energy left in him. He didn’t hear the next words Youngjae had said, but it was already 6:35am when Jinyoung had arrived back at his apartment. 

He finally knew how to repay Youngjae, and not seem like a complete creep by doing so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope i'm not boring y'all with the story :-(( to me, it's a lil slow build/not much plot but i am enjoying writing it so i hope i'm returning the feeling!! we're almost to the end, and it's a happy one of course c'mon hahaha
> 
> [find me on twt!!](https://www.twitter.com/917stars)   
> 


	5. 5th encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> she's... a long one hhh

Youngjae gets off air after his standard goodbyes, a yawn dangerously escaping his lips before he takes the headset off. Bambam notices his tired features, offering his half-drank Americano to his co-worker who seemed to need it more than he does right now. Youngjae declines with a dismissive hand. He didn’t want to keep himself away any longer; all his mind conjured up in his head was his bed, the thick blankets neatly folded to the side, and a slumber so good he’ll probably drool on the fresh linen. 

Bambam has started his segment, so he can only offer an encouraging smile towards Youngjae as the older leaves the recording studio. Youngjae gives him a thumbs up to reciprocate, and allows himself to say his thanks to the staff before leaving the building. It was fortunate for a bachelor like him with no car that his job was a 15-20 minute bike ride away from his apartment. However, sometimes the exhaustion creeps up to him enough that he’d wish he can just take a taxi every day. But Youngjae is  _ frugal _ , and this is the only excuse he has to exercise daily. It just hit 6:35, and Youngjae prepares his psyche before balancing himself on his bicycle. 

He arrives at the apartment complex a little over thirty minutes after. He couldn’t find his usual pace, trudging up the hill a little slower and with more effort on his part. He doesn’t understand why he’s gotten so sluggish lately, maybe it’s the late night gaming sessions with Yugyeom when he stayed over for a week. It was the first time since college that he had a stack of energy drinks in the pantry, and actually finishing each can. He can’t blame Yugyeom for enabling the irresponsible behavior, hell, Youngjae encouraged the two of them to keep playing until their eyes just burn from overuse. 

Youngjae glances over to Jinyoung’s apartment after securing his bike in the designated room. He pouts to himself, a wash of sadness envelops his chest by the thought of the older’s absence in his life recently. Yugyeom had dared him to come up at Jinyoung’s doorstep, and demand his soup container back just so he has an excuse to see the man. As much as Youngjae secretly hopes to get to know him a little better, that isn’t the way he imagined it would go at all. 

Youngjae is hopeless. He doesn’t know a single thing about Jinyoung except that he wakes up extra early in the mornings, and goes home wearing fancy things and nursing himself a hangover, too. It’s not the kind of life Youngjae is used to or even is familiar with, so that in itself tells him maybe they’re not meant to be any more than people who live in the same complex. 

The last time Youngjae tried to come out of his comfort zone, and reach beyond the stars is when Kim Junmyeon became a guest during his segment a year back. It was the only time slot he was apparently available for, and the radio station  _ really _ wanted to increase some rep points by having someone of his caliber at the studio. He was ecstatic and nervous, to say the least, as he’s been to more than enough of his theatrical shows since Youngjae moved downtown. 

Junmyeon was an amazing first guest for Youngjae; he made it feel so natural and comforting that it didn’t feel like they were on air at all. Youngjae was grateful for the camaraderie they shared, but the conversations were mostly led by the older, and if he’s not well equipped to keep the flow going, then what was he doing as a DJ host? 

Thankfully, his bosses understood his demeanor at that time, he was a newbie after all. And Junmyeon was more than understanding of his shyness, giving Youngjae a gentle pat on the head to congratulate him for a successful first interview. They started following each other on Instagram, and Youngjae posted a picture of him with the man to commemorate the fateful encounter. He’s gotten better with people ever since then, but it just reminds him of how useless he becomes when facing someone he’s smitten by. Junmyeon seems to be enjoying his break from his career traveling overseas, so Youngjae knows he’s never going to reach him that far ahead in life anymore. 

Youngjae wonders what Jinyoung does for a living, too, probably an industry that is dying to gawk at him at any given moment in time. He also feels like he’s seen his face before, not in his dreams but in actual reality. He couldn’t pinpoint where his mind is hazy with sleep, and his body desperately searching for the warmth of a mattress. 

He comes back to his apartment and for a second forgets he has a dog to feed. He greets Coco a quiet happy birthday before setting his bowl of food to the side. He made sure to give her a little less than usual since he’s planning on buying a doggy cake for her later in the afternoon. Youngjae lets his maltese eat as he strips himself off his clothes. His body feels a lot cooler with just a tank top and boxer shorts. He rarely sleeps this way, but once his butt landed on the bed, Youngjae was fast asleep. 

Youngjae abruptly wakes up to Coco licking at his ankles, and once he starts shuffling in bed the tiny maltese dog sprints over to his face. He chuckles lightly, and with closed eyes he tries to find Coco’s head to pet her in response. A little bit disoriented, Youngjae enjoys a couple more minutes basking at the solitude of his room with the sole company of his dog until he realizes that he may have overslept again. 

He didn’t have work tonight, but he promised to himself that he would celebrate Coco’s birthday after his shift. He jolts up, scaring Coco in the process. “Sorry, Coco-ya,” he mumbles sleepily, rubbing his eyes to gain consciousness. Youngjae checks the time on his phone and it reads to be one in the afternoon. Sighing in relief, he puts it back on the bedside table but notices an unread message from an unknown number. His heart suddenly drops to his stomach. Could it be? 

Unknown: Good morning, Youngjae. This is Jinyoung, your downstairs neighbor. I’m sorry it took a while to get back to you, but I finally washed your container, and will be ready for its humble return to the owner any time today. I didn’t want to just leave it outside, so let me know when you’re in the apartment. Stay safe. - Park Jinyoung. 

The nap did wonders to him, but Youngjae is feeling extra giddy reading the text a hundred times in a full minute. He starts pacing back and forth his room, even colliding his knee against the bed frame. At this moment, he doesn’t care. He doesn’t seem to mind the bruise that will  _ definitely _ be there in a few hours. He just starts thinking about showering, looking for a good enough outfit to wear, and rehearsing some possible conversation lines so he doesn’t look like a big old fool in front of Jinyoung. 

Youngjae suddenly stops himself, chest heaving slightly from the nerves building up in his system. So bare minimum, and yet Youngjae hasn’t felt this alive in forever. Before he can begin making himself look presentable, Youngjae devises a reply that doesn’t seem too aggressive, but still shows his anticipation for their upcoming encounter. 

Choi Youngjae: sorry, i just woke up and saw this!! hahha and it’s a-ok, jinyoung hyung thank you for taking care of it for me hehehe i’ll be ready in 20 so just knock when you’re here^^ thank you again^^ 

Youngjae thinks it might be a little too much, but he ought to send it before he changes his mind and not provide a reply at all. He showers in light speed, washes his face vigorously and tosses himself a shirt and some black jeans. Casual, but not too outgoing. It’s not like they were going to leave the apartment for anything else — Jinyoung was just returning a container, for god’s sake. But Youngjae wanted to look his best, and he comically asks Coco what she thought of his appearance. 

The birthday girl just barks in excitement, and goes to pull one of her many toys out of the basket misinterpreting her owner’s emotions. Youngjae feels bad, he can’t possibly pay attention to his dog when his mind is somewhere else — particularly downstairs, occupied by a man. He, instead, puts a treat inside one of Coco’s chew toys to keep her occupied for a few moments. 

Youngjae hears the doorbell once, and a knock twice. He inhales a deep breath, reminding himself that this is just a simple exchange of cookware. But he should do better than that, extend the conversation to five minutes  _ at best _ . He thinks of inviting Jinyoung over for a glass of water, coffee, or tea. Actually, he’s run out of tea, but what if that’s what Jinyoung wanted? Then he has to sprint to the corner store in order to get some for his guest, and — 

Another knock on the door, and Youngjae shakes off his thoughts to focus on the present. He opens it up a bit too forcefully, showing a startled Jinyoung on the other end. Youngjae is just as out of breath but for all the wrong reasons. 

Jinyoung is breathtakingly beautiful, and Youngjae believes that the man isn’t even trying. He had a striped shirt on with a dark blazer around his shoulders. His pants were secured with an expensive looking belt, and his shoes looked like the one pair Youngjae owns because his sister made him wear it for her wedding a few years back. Youngjae is astonished, his eyes going up over to admire the perm of Jinyoung’s hair, so sleek. So black, and so perfect. His face was a bit more fresh and bare, but it glowed in the natural light nonetheless. Youngjae is tongue-tied, hand clamping down on the doorknob for support. Jinyoung has always looked so heavenly which makes Youngjae doubt if he ever is in the real world when the older keeps appearing in front of him like this. 

“Hey,” Jinyoung greets him with a small smile. “How are you?” 

“Really good,” Youngjae rushes out. “I mean, I’m good. Just woke up from a nap but wanted to seem a little presentable,” he adds. He doesn’t know if it’s too much information, but it’s already been let out there and he can’t take it back. He finds his hand massaging the back of his neck to soothe his nerves, clearing his throat as well. 

“How about you?”

“Good. I’ve been good, thank you,” Jinyoung responds back politely. He extends the container in his hand, following it up with, “Here you go. I’m really sorry it took so long. I’ve been busy recently, but I hope you don’t mind.” 

“Please, Jinyoung hyung. It’s just a container. You could’ve kept it if you wanted to,” Youngjae chuckles. He feels his shoulders easing off the stress as he accepts the container. He walks to his kitchen counter to place it on top, and turns Jinyoung. “Did you want to come in? I can get you some water or something.” He bites his lip, contemplating whether or not to extend the conversation a little longer. 

“You look like you’re about to leave somewhere, I don’t want to keep you waiting,” Youngjae says instead. He hates himself for being so accommodating because that is the opposite of what he wanted to say. Jinyoung steps one foot in, discreetly looking over the apartment unit that’s similar to his. He hears a barking sound in one of the rooms, and surmises it’s probably Coco. 

“I am, actually. But I wasn’t going to leave by myself. I wanted to ask if you were free to go get lunch with me?” 

“WIth me?” Youngjae chokes out loud. He pounds his chest with his fist, unable to process the question he was asked. 

“I’m sorry, can you repeat that?” 

Jinyoung laughs at his reaction, smiling more widely now. “Would you like to go out for lunch with me, Youngjae? I’ve been meaning to ask you for a while now, but I guess I just didn’t have the guts to before.” 

“I—” Youngjae is speechless. This was not how he imagined the situation to turn out at all, ever, in his lifetime. 

But it’s an offer he can’t refuse. 

“Yeah, of course. I’d love to get lunch with you. Let me just get my wallet,” Youngjae hurriedly says. He tells Jinyoung to stay where he is as he enters his room in a heartbeat. Snatching his phone and wallet, Youngjae comes back to the living room with Jinyoung just leaning on the doorway. His breath hitches, the endearing sight making him swoon head over heels for the man. He remembers that there was something important he had to do, and a flash of horror on his face passes through. He opens the door to where Coco has been ruthlessly clawing at, and the maltese goes straight to Jinyoung. 

“Coco-ya,: Youngjae mumbles, embarrassed. 

Jinyoung crouches down to give the girl some pets. He looks up at Youngjae, a cheeky smile on his face. “Can we actually bring her with us? If you don’t mind?”

“Coco?” Youngjae asks in surprise. “Will she be allowed in the restaurant?” 

“She’s going to be the star of the show, actually.” 

-

Jinyoung wasn’t kidding. 

Youngjae recognizes the street they are on, but he hasn’t been able to go due to his conflicting schedule with sleeping during the day. Jinyoung brought them to a dog cafe, one that Youngjae has brought Coco in a few times when they first moved in. This was actually the place in which he was planning on getting her a birthday cake. 

Jinyoung greets the employee at the front by her name, a familiar tone in his voice as if he’s been here before. Coco is acting up already, wanting to run to the other room where other canine pals are hanging out. It’s usually used as a dog hotel of sorts where most business people leave their dogs for a couple of hours. However, there are still others who come here and play with the dogs that the cafe actually owns, and enjoy a nice cup of coffee and a piece of pastry of their liking. 

“Welcome, Jinyoung-ssi. Is this the birthday girl you mentioned this morning?” The bright employee smiled down at Coco. Youngjae is having a hard time keeping her in tact within his arms, so he asks if he can bring her down and let her come in already. The employee was more than happy to oblige, summoning another person with a badge on his shirt that read “dog trainer,” to bring Coco inside. 

“And I take it this is the special someone, too, yes?” The employee beamed at the two. Youngjae whips his head towards Jinyoung, aware of whatever was happening. The older widens his eyes, laughing awkwardly at the description of their arrival. “Yes, Coco’s owner. This is Youngjae,” Jinyoung ignores her comment, and introduces him instead. 

“Nice to meet you, Youngjae-ssi. Rest assured, your Coco-ya will have the best birthday ever!” She opens the door to the cafe, handing the two menu cards individually. “If you turn to the left, you can sit wherever you’d like and a server will come get your order momentarily.” 

“Thank you again, Soomin-ssi.” Jinyoung leads the way, looking back at him to make sure Youngjae was following suit. He is, just a little slower and more cautious of his surroundings. Youngjae sees Coco on the other room with the transparent wall, happily playing tug of war with the other small sized dogs of different breeds. She seems to be having the time of her life, so Youngjae wasn’t too concerned. They soon enter the compact yet homey space of the cafe part for humans. There were a couple of customers scattered in the area, but Jinyoung was able to find a spot next to the window, admiring the downtown view. They sit in beanbags, a small round table in between the two of them. 

Youngjae was not expecting something of this caliber, but he was loving every second of it already. 

“Have you been here before?” Jinyoung finally asks once they were settled down. 

“I have, a while back. I don’t remember this part, though. I just thought they had the space for the dogs, a mini bakery that sells dog cupcakes, but that was it,” Youngjae quips. 

Jinyoung nods his head, setting down the menu in front of him. “I had to verify they actually had a cafe for people. They said they renovated the place three months ago to keep revenue going, and so far it has worked out for them.” He looks around to survey the decorations, and Youngjae does the same. It was really cozy, with all the string lights attached to the walls, and different prints of dogs neatly clipped on wire racks made it all the more pleasing to see. 

The music was soothing too, not too overbearingly loud but soft enough that you can enjoy. 

“Thank you for bringing me here.”

“Of course,” Jinyoung smiles. 

“And Coco, too!” Youngjae forgets to add, tilting his head in amusement. “I don’t remember saying anything about her birthday, but I must have in passing, then?” 

Jinyoung stutters, “I--uh, yeah. You have. That’s right.” He shies away from Youngjae’s eyes, focusing on the menu in front of him. They didn’t have much considering it was a tiny cafe, but they had a good selection of pastries and drinks that Jinyoung thought would be enough for them. 

“Shall we choose what we want to get? Will this be enough for lunch?” Jinyoung asks. 

“Mhm,” Youngjae nods happily. Wherever Jinyoung takes him, he’ll follow without question. “Coco has had their doggie treats before, so I wonder what their human food tastes like.”

“Hopefully not the same,” Jinyoung mutters under his breath. Youngjae catches him, waits for a beat before laughing out loud. He didn’t filter himself, the blush on his cheeks already evident of the uplifted mood he has had ever since seeing Jinyoung again. And this time, they actually went out  _ together _ . If only Yugyeom can see how far he’s come right now. 

They let the server know their orders, and wait patiently for the food. It was silent, but more so towards the comforting kind. Jinyoung can’t seem to look forward with his eyes skimming through every corner of the room, completely missing Youngjae’s face. On the other hand, Youngjae has had his chin resting on his palm, elbow against the table. He was unbelievably close, and undeniably unable to not stare at Jinyoung. He has a tight lipped smile never faltering on his face, but he can’t seem to speak either. The delicate hum of the music from the speakers are doing all the talking for him. 

Jinyoung weaves through his hair with a shaky hand, shakier breath coming out of his mouth. He knows Youngjae is looking at him, but as the internally nervous wreck that he is, he can’t stare back. He’s actually pretty good at that in other circumstances; when in fact, his whole job is to stare at the camera, look at his co-models intensely in the eye, and basically give himself up for the audience. He’s gotten used to that, it’s work. It’s needed, he can act himself through it. But with Youngjae, it’s not an act. He really can’t seem to look at him and not melt, not break down a wall, and admit to himself that maybe he is falling. Falling hard. 

Youngjae blinks back, turns his head to the window for a glance at the scenery. There were a few buildings far away from where they were, but the billboards were still viewable from their location. Youngjae zeroes in on one of the billboards next to the building in the middle, squinting his eyes to confirm what he sees. 

It’s Jinyoung with a bunch of other models wearing what seems to be one kind of jeans. His was ripped generously, denim washed and fit the curves of his legs well. Youngjae observes Jinyoung’s expression, staring back with a hooded gaze he’s only dreamt of before. It was mesmerizing, and enticing Youngjae to stare back. 

But the real deal was right in front of him, confused as to what got his attention. 

“What are you looking at?” Jinyoung turns his head around, but gets his answer from Youngjae immediately.

“You.” 

“Me?” He tries to search for anything that piqued Youngjae’s interest, but in the corner of his eye the younger was already gaping his mouth towards him. 

“Jinyoung hyung, are you a famous model?” 

The question threw him off guard, but he regained his composure to answer Youngjae back. “Well, I wouldn’t call myself famous but —”

“Are you kidding me? You’re right there on the billboard! Posing for Calvin Klein!” Youngjae shrieks, pointing his finger on the glass. “That’s huge, Jinyoung hyung!” Youngjae looks back, an excited grin on his face this time. Jinyoung doesn’t know how to react as he wasn’t prepared to tell him his career like this. 

“I… I guess it kind of is,” Jinyoung admits. “But that was just luck. I was a replacement for the model who got sick during the shoot. I wasn’t supposed to be in it at all.” 

“What other brands have you modeled for?” Youngjae continues to ask, eyes gleaming with curiosity. Jinyoung is compelled to answer, no matter the stutter in his voice. 

“Local brands, mostly. I was in Issue, K-Scene, and Tom Ford recently, though.” 

“Tom Ford! That’s amazing!” Youngjae lets out. “This explains a lot.”

“What does?” Jinyoung laughs shyly, admiring the way Youngjae’s eyes smile in delight with his excitement. Their food arrives right after, and so they dug in while continuing their conversation. 

“Nothing,” Youngjae shakes his head, swiping his bangs out of his face. He’ll keep the reason to himself. 

“That’s just so cool. I wouldn’t have known — well, I mean. I’m not really surprised? Actually, I am. I don’t know what to say! This is so cool,” he repeats, unable to take a bite of his banh mi as he continues to gush over Jinyoung. 

“Please, Youngjae. It’s nothing too special, I’m still new to the industry.” Jinyoung blushes. “I appreciate your enthusiasm, though.” 

“You’re welcome,” Youngjae remarks. “Is that why you moved here, downtown?” 

“Yeah. I lived a couple of hours away with my parents, and I thought it was best for me to be closer to where things happen, you know? So far, it hasn’t been that bad. I really like the city. To an extent.” 

“You chose the perfect neighborhood. It doesn’t get too loud at night, and it’s so pretty to walk around in the mornings,” Youngjae comments. The two of them continue exchanging observations about the city they live in, eating away their lunch as time passed by. It went by fluidly, no awkward pauses nor words that made the other uncomfortable. It was the smoothest conversations Youngjae has ever had, even comparing to his interviews at the station. Youngjae is scared that his job would come up soon, too, and surely his doesn’t stand a chance within Jinyoung’s standards. 

“Actually, there is a reason why I chose this place. And also why I asked you out today, of all days,” Jinyoung admits. He’s finished with his food, just currently sipping through his iced Americano. Youngjae stays silent for now, wiping the sides of his lips with a napkin. He watches Jinyoung gracefully handle the straw of his drink, popping it into his mouth just an inch, and lets the liquid flow upward. He notes the way Jinyoung gulps in the drink, and Youngjae follows suit. He wrings his hands together underneath the table, hoping Jinyoung didn’t notice his staring. 

“I heard you on the radio today,”Jjinyoung finally confesses. “I wasn’t able to tune in from the start, but I was there for your ending segment.”

“Oh God, please,” Youngjae feels small, suddenly shrinking into the bean bag. He’s proud of what he’s done so far as a DJ, but finding out that Jinyoung heard him on air without his knowledge made him feel conscious of his voice, and his job in general. 

“I thought it was really cute that you greeted Coco for everyone to hear,” Jinyoung comments softly. He keeps his hands laid out on the table, palms covering the surface. He doesn’t know where else to put them, but when he sees Youngjae place his own on his side, Jinyoung contemplates retreating back. Youngjae stays still, his hands balling into fists as he laughs nervously. 

Jinyoung keeps his hands in place, the few inches between his and Youngjae’s fingertips feeling like the ocean and a whisper away at the same time. 

“How did you find out I was a DJ?” Youngjae quips, trying to rack his brains for any ideas that suggested that was his main job. 

Jinyoung is cornered, biting his lip to think of an excuse without saying the truth when an employee approaches their table. 

“I’m so sorry to interrupt your date,” she starts off. The two weren’t able to protest as she continues speaking, “but may I take your plates away?” 

  
“Go ahead,” Jinyoung tells her quickly, avoiding Youngjae’s gaze. She leaves, and the awkward tension rises for the first time. 

“I… I kind of searched for your name on Instagram. It was one time, I swear. I was just curious,” Jinyoung truthfully explains. “You’re on private but your radio segment is detailed on your bio, so I decided to tune in right when it started. I wasn’t able to stay up that late, though.” 

“That’s okay, my segment is late at night, hence the name,” Youngjae says, feeling a little bit more comfortable this time. “So, is that why you brought us here with Coco? So she can celebrate her birthday?” 

“Yes. And to get to know you as well,” Jinyoung adds, a little more confidently this time. Youngjae could not believe his luck. He isn’t even initiating it with Jinyoung, but everything that he hoped would happen eventually is unfolding before his eyes. 

“You have a lovely DJ voice, Youngjae,” Jinyoung compliments him. “It really suits you well.” 

Youngjae places a hand on his cheek. It was cold in the room, but his skin is warming up his finger tips. The smile on his face can’t seem to be lifted off of him, so he searches Jinyoung’s eyes for an explanation as to why and how he’s gotten him feeling like this. 

“You’re not so bad with the modeling too, hyung,” Youngjae says. “I do have to buy some of the magazines you’re in now, call me a fan.” 

“I have extras, you can just take them,” Jinyoung laughs. Youngjae shakes his head, and counters, “I want to support you and your craft! You have to let me know every single magazine you’ve been on so I can collect them all. Like Pokemon cards, but better.” 

Jinyoung can’t believe he was just compared to Pokemon trading cards, but the look of anticipation on Youngjae’s face was priceless, and something he wants to embed in his mind forever. 

Before they leave the cafe, the two of them enter the dog lounge to take pictures of Coco with her complimentary cupcake. All the other dogs came in the shot, and the employees even encouraged them both to be in the picture. 

“Ooh, what if I sell this photo with you in it, Jinyoung hyung? Do you think I’ll make money out of it?” Youngjae teases him once they were out of the cafe, and walking to the bus stop. Jinyoung, with his hands in his pockets, groans momentarily before nudging Youngjae on his shoulder. “It won’t make any more than five dollars, I bet.” 

“What? Just you wait, I’ll print it in glossy paper and put it up on ebay once you’re finally on TV.” Youngjae nudges him back, putting his phone in his pocket while carrying Coco with both arms. The dog is finally sleeping soundly in the warmth of her owner’s skin, and Jinyoung can’t help but admire how gentle Youngjae is handling her as they walk. 

“Or actually, I might just keep it for myself.”

“Are you doubting whether or not it’ll amount to big money?”

“No,” Youngjae’s eyes shine. “I just want it to be my special picture of you.” 

Jinyoung smiles down, unable to feel his face from the elation in his body. They go on the bus, and have another conversation during the ride home. It felt so short, and yet traffic was buzzing during rush hour. There was so many things to say, so many words left to convey. 

Finally, they’re back at the door of the complex. Jinyoung pushes it open and steps aside for Youngjae and Coco to come in. The chimes ring familiar sweet notes to Jinyoung’s ear, sounding a little bit more angelic as he watches Youngjae pass by him first. They ascend the stairs, and finally come back where they started. 

“I had a lot of fun, Jinyoung hyung. Thank you so much for taking me and Coco there,” Youngjae says with a smile. His back faces the door, completely standing right in front of Jinyoung. It wasn’t even that late out, and Youngjae feels the day was cut short for the both of them. He wishes they can spend a few more hours together, but knowing Jinyoung he probably had model stuff to do early in the morning. 

“Thank you for letting me take you out, Youngjae. I hope Coco had a wonderful time,” Jinyoung says, patting her head nestled in between Youngjae’s arms. 

“I’m sure she did! Baby girl is so tuckered out from all the fun.” 

“Do you have work later tonight?” Jinyoung asks all of a sudden. He didn’t wait for a second longer. 

“No, I actually have the day off,” Youngjae responds, his back now fully against the door. 

“Do you… want to hang out a little more, then?” Jinyoung starts off, hands never leaving the inside of his pockets. They feel sweaty, and he didn’t know where else to put them but in hiding. “My friends from the town over has a house party, and I— I was wondering if you want to come meet them.”

Youngjae blinks hard. He’s been to parties before, of course. With Yugyeom, and even Bambam. But it was always out of a pity invite as they knew he wasn’t the type to fully enjoy himself that way. But Jinyoung asking him directly like this? With the sole purpose of meeting  _ his _ friends, and for what? 

“I’m down,” Youngjae hears himself say. Jinyoung’s eyes light up. “Really?”

“Yeah. I’d like to meet Jaebeom hyung and Jackson hyung, too. They seem like nice people.” 

“Great. That’s great. Um, I’ll pick you up at eight? I mean, I’ll just knock on your door.” 

“Of course, Jinyoung hyung,” Youngjae laughs. They say their goodbyes, with Jinyoung not going until Youngjae enters his apartment. Once he does, Youngjae takes Coco on the couch, and races back to his door. He looks at the peephole, seeing the distorted image of Jinyoung vanishing from his view. He catches his breath, turning against the door with eyes closed shut. Youngjae’s heart runs fast in his chest that he had to keep his hand pushing down on it in rhythm. He wanted to kiss him right there, even just a little peck on the cheek that looked so soft, and so inviting. But it felt weird, and maybe not the right time. 

Besides, he’s seeing him again tonight. Youngjae can wait a little more. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY omygod SKSKSK we're almost there folks


End file.
